1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary food processor, and particularly to a food processor being possible to be operated manually for performing functions such as slicing, and shredding.
2. Description of Related Art
Vegetables and fruits have been vital food for us since very ancient age. Due to an increasing amount of income, more delicate cooked food or mixed vegetable and fruit salad is increasingly demanded. It is well known by family housekeepers and lovers of mixed vegetable and fruit salad that a vegetable or a fruit with tuberous or long shape such as potato, cucumber, carrot, and etc. being cut into slices and shreds is a very tedious job. In the mean time, a cut wound may often result from carelessness during processing the vegetable or the fruit. Hence, it is hard to do a good job for cutting the vegetable or the fruit delicately unless providing a skillful cutting experience. Furthermore, a good looking appearance of cut vegetable or fruit after being processed is greatly influenced by the experience of the person preparing the food, and it substantially influences the dining air and appetite.
In fact, the food processor can be classified into two categories and one is electrical mode and the other is manual mode, there is a common feature for both modes of the food processor that a single function is provided only. That is, one of functions, such as slicing, shredding, or grinding, is offered instead of all of the functions. Thus, various food processors with single function have to be bought and it causes not only an inconvenience for storing these food processors but also a waste of money.
Moreover, in order to control the thickness of each slice, it is necessary to prepare different cutters in the conventional food processor such that the thickness of each slice can be changed as desired by way of adjusting the location of each knife on the cutter. In order to control the width of each shred, it is necessary to replace another different cutter too in the conventional food processor such that the width of each shred can be changed as desired by way of different numbers of equidistant upright cutters being arranged on the cutting tool. Hence, it can be understood that a sophisticate procedure involved in replacing different cutters has to be performed repeatedly in the conventional food processor as soon as the thickness of each slice and the width of each shred are changed while the treated food is cut. Even more, it is very inconvenient that a storage space for so many cutters has to be offered in the conventional food processor in addition to the preparation of a variety of cutters.
Although the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/066,833 filed by the inventor on Sep. 13, 2000 has been allowed, the present inventor devotes himself to the improvement of food processor continuously and develops a rotary food processor disclosed hereinafter.